Lips of an Angel
by IheartDracoandRon
Summary: This is a songfic! Lily calls Severus late one night...read how it turned out.


19:18

**A/N: I have heard this song used for many different couples, but when I listened to it I thought this would be a great Snape and Lily. Anyhoo, I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER (IF I DID, THERE WOULD BE NO VOLDEMORT) OR THE SONG! **

Severus Snape was lounging on his couch with his girlfriend. Flipping through the channels Severus was trying to focus on what Maggie was saying, but his thoughts kept traveling to a red head, Lily Evans. **No. She is Lily Potter now.** He thought in distaste. It has been one year since Hogwarts and he still regrets calling her a Mud…..well, something. Suddenly the his pocket started singing 'Apologize'

"What is that?" Maggie asked.

"Nothing." He stood up, "Could you excuse me for a moment, er, dear?"

"Only for a moment," she winked. It took all his self control not to shudder. He walked to the bedroom and pulled out his cell phone. Once the door was closed he flipped it open. Placing it to his ear he said. "Lily…What's going on? It is late."

"Oh, Sev. I didn't…..didn't think you were going to answer." Came her soft voice.

"Why wouldn't I? It is hard to talk right now, though." he whispered.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

"She is there." She stated. Severus sighed. Why did he have to call her that stupid name.

On the other side of the line he heard sniffles. His brow creased in worry, "Lil? What is it? Are you okay?"

"It is…..well….it has been awhile since we last talked, I forgot how nice it was to hear your voice." He could tell by her voice that she was smiling.

"Oh, Lil. I miss you." He whispered.

"Me too."

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

"You know. I wish sometimes that it was you in the next room." Severus told Lily.

"Yeah, well….we can't change what happened. But I guess we both never really moved on." Lily said.

"I know what you mean." He looked at the picture he had of her on his bedside table. That was happy times.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

"Severus…."

Severus sighed again. He forgot how nice his name sounded coming from her. It was way different from the way Maggie says it. Lily had lips of an Angel.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"Lily, you know that I never wanted to say good bye…."

"I know. I know. Neither of us did." She paused, "I had to call you. I had a dream of you the other day."

Severus smiled, "Me too, I dream of you a lot."

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

There was a moment of silence. Then Severus asked, "Does **he **know that we are talking?"

Now it was her turn to sigh, "Sev, we have been through this, his name is James. Please, just don't act all mean when you talk about him. For me."

"Lil, a year won't erase the last seven years."

Lily changed the subject, none of them won the 'James' one anyways. "Does Maggie know we are talking?"

He looked at the door, "No…..I don't think she knows."

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

"Severus….."

There it was again. His name. Not her husbands but his. Coming from the lips of an angel.

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Yes, Lil?"

"If you had the choice…..if I asked you too…..would you dump Maggie for me?"

He sat there for a minute, **Would I? Yes, yes I would. But would she leave him for me?** "Yes, Lily. I would. But what about **James**?"

"I….I don't think I would. I mean, you are dear to me Sev, but you had your chance…" she trailed off.

Severus looked at his feet. He didn't blame her, he did hurt her and cause her to go to Potter. He would never forgive himself. **But she makes it so damn hard to be faithful when she is like an Angel to me.**

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"Severus! It has been over a minute!" Maggie shouted through the door. Severus sighed, nothing like Lily.

"Sev, I can hear her yelling at you. I should let you go." Lily whispered into the phone.

"Probably." He paused, "Lily?_"_

"Yes, Sev?"

"It is really good to hear your voice also. And…and I never wanted to say good bye."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"I know Sev. But please promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't forget me."

"Never, my Angel."

"Alright." He could imagine her smiling. "Good bye Severus Snape."

"Good bye Lily Ev- Potter." Then the phone was dead. Sighing he stood up and opened the door.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

Maggie was standing right there tapping her foot. "What was that all about?"

Severus stood there, "I….I don't know." **Man, I forgot to find out why she called in the first place.**

_Honey why you calling me so late_

Days later the Severus was reading the Daily Prophet when he saw the headlines. **James and Lily Potter are expecting their first child!**

"So that was why." Severus whispered.


End file.
